Susan Wants In
by sithlordvoldemort
Summary: Susan Due is an average 14 year old girl who wants to live forever...except for the fact that she's a total air-head and has the unique ability to control people's minds...What happends when the Cullens move to town? After BD. T for safe.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!!! Do I look like Stephenie Meyer?!?! Well...chances are, unless you know me in real life, you couldn't answer that...but you can take my word for it...Well, I did create the story...and if anyone that is not me uses Susan's character, it's kinda stealing cuz I invinted her, but there is nothing I could really do about it...Though I doubt anyone would actually want to steal her...I mean, I'm interested with her, but I created her, so that doesn't count...Well anyways, I don't own stuff other peepz created...Now, on with the story._

Susan Due wanted to live forever. Too bad time was against her. I mean, she was already 14! If she lives to be 100, that's like a percentage of her life already gone! She didn't feel like doing the math, though. That would require thinking.

She tossed her silky dirty-blond hair behind her shoulders. It had pretty blue and pink highlights. They had shiny sparkly stuff in it…she liked shiny stuff. She liked her hair…Before the Cullen family decided to come, she was the prettiest girl at her high school…her hair was the only thing better than the pretty family…and her awesome tan. Seriously, they were all _gorgeous_ and rich, but they couldn't get a tan? Well, one of the foster kids did, but he wasn't as pretty…Well, he _was_ for normal standards, but not in comparison to the rest of the family.

She looked into the mirror. What did the Cullen girls have that she didn't? Especially that blond girl and the curly reddish-haired girl. And anyways, it wasn't like she could join the family by marriage! No, they all had to be together! Even the darker skinned guy, was with the prettiest pink-cheeked girl! It was _so_ unfair. Anyways, all the guys were like, way older than her. Only the prettiest girl was even remotely close to her age.

Susan wanted to be a part of that family. She tended to get what she wanted. If she tried hard enough, she seemed to convince anyone to believe anything. But the two current things she wanted seemed really tricky. Why would the gorgeous Cullen family want to have anything to do with a simple freshman girl? And how the heck could she live forever?

"Suzy-Q Sweetie! Time for school!" her mother called, "Sue-Sue, Lovey-Dovey,!" She groaned.

"MOM! STOP CALLING ME ALL THOSE STUPID NAMES!" she yelled moving to the top of the staircase so she could look her mother in the eyes. Her mom opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly closed it and grew a stoic face, almost robotic.

Susan _always got what she wanted…_weather the other person was consciously willing to give it to her or not.

_Authors Note: I know that the prolouge is short...prolouges usually are...Yes Susan is young...that's the point...you can 18 and still read it...Also, she may _act _stupid, but she's actually smart...she just is very lazy and air-headed. Also, she doesn't try to abuse her 'power'...she doesn't really realize she has it...(air-head remember?) Also, despite how it may sound, she is by NO MEANS a slut! All comments are good...I hope I don't murder "Twilight" too much..._


	2. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Minus this individual story and the characters I make up…But technically not, because it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, therefore I really can't…I think? I DON'T KNOW! JUST ENJOY AND DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!

High school. The epitome of evilness in Susan's opinion. She leaned on her locker door, (which was purple, matching the school's colors. Susan decorated it with magnets and decorations to hide that fact as purple was her least favorite color,) waiting for that red haired girl to come by. Her locker was just next to hers. Unlike Susan's over-the-top decorations, the girl just had frilly decorations over the locker number, (A128) and the lock itself. She saw the short black-haired girl do it the first day they showed up.

As she admired the decorations, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tall darker-skinned kid open his locker across from her.

"Hey Jacob!" the girl ran up suddenly, jumping on his back. Susan could tell by the looks on their faces that they were madly in love. She never saw anything like it. It didn't even bother her that she was a freshman and he was a senior who looked as old as most of the teachers.

After a few moments of admiring them, the girl suddenly looked up at her in shock.

"Oh, hello" she said with a very beautiful, angel-like voice. Susan was too mesmerized to reply. She simply let out a gasp as the angel very gracefully slid off the guy--_Jacob's_--back. In the back of her mind, she wondered how that tiny girl made it up there. He was _very _tall.

"Uh, well," Jacob started nervously in a husky voice, clearly embarrassed that Susan had witnessed that, "Nessie, I think you and I should get to class."

"Well, see you later, Jacob and Nessie Cullen," Susan called, eyeing them down as they turned to leave.

"Hey!" Jacob started, clearly angry, "I am _not_ a Cullen! I am Jacob _Black_! Don't you confuse me with the rest of them! _Got it?!_" With a calm hand, Nessie touched his face, and in an instant, he calmed down as if nothing happened.

_That was weird_, she thought, _He was shaking with anger, but then that girl just touched his face and he instantly calmed down._ Hmm…She wished to investigate this further.

"I believe that I will sit by you at lunch," she stated matter-of-factly to the pair.

"Um, well," Nessie started, sounding nervous yet perfect, "I don't know if that's a good idea. Surely, you have friends of your own to sit with?"

"I _will_ sit by the two of you and the rest of your family, and you_ will_ accept it!" she replied, trying to keep her voice at a cool. Jacob and Nessie's faces suddenly lost their nervousness and became calm and happy.

"Why, _yes_, of course you will!" Nessie beamed, "Isn't that right, Jake?"

"It'd be an insult if you didn't!" Jacob replied with a huge smile, "Now, hurry Ness and get your stuff out of you locker, I don't want you to be late."

Trying not to look smug, she focused all her attention on Nessie's extremely graceful steps as she walked the few steps to her locker. Susan focused on her hands as she opened her locker. She tried to remember the combination based on the way she turned it, but her very pale hand moved so fast she couldn't distinguish the individual turns. _Man,_ she pondered, _she even looks graceful opening her locker_! _How does she do that?! _She sighed. It was just as well, considering that she'd probably forget the combination within a second.

"Go ahead Jacob," Susan beamed at him, wanting to be alone with Nessie. For some reason, however, she felt as if that command didn't get through to him. Maybe it had to do with how much he loved her. However, he just smiled and said goodbye to both of them, (mostly Nessie,) and headed off.

"We both have Geometry together, correct?" Nessie asked, swiftly closing her locker with one hand and balancing her books in the other. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes suddenly were contacted with Susan's mesmerizing her.

"Yes," she choked out, dazed from her presence, only able to come back to Earth after blinking a thousand times, "After that, we have AP Biology together. Then lunch."

"I've always loved Biology. Did you know that my parents met in that class, a while back? They were juniors at the time."

"Your _real_ parents, or Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Susan asked, truly interested. It was funny, usually she wasn't interested in _anything_, but the Cullen family got her interested a lot more. Interested in _them._

Nessie gasped. Or at least it _seemed_ to be a gasp. It sounded more like music to her. "Oh, did I say my _parents? _I meant Edward and Bella!" She chuckled unconvincingly.

"_Surely _you and your brother have been with the Cullen family for more _than_ a few months? Aren't they juniors _now_?" Susan asked. A normal person would have caught the flaw in Nessie's story and be suspicious, but Susan was too air-headed. She was fascinated and not the least bit suspicious.

"Err, I must be imagining things or something," Nessie replied quickly, her voice shooting up several octaves. She gave another nervous chuckle.

"Oh," Susan sighed sadly, "That makes sense, that happens to me _all _the time!"

"I'm not surprised," Nessie giggled genuinely, patting Susan on the shoulder. She gasped. Her hand was _so _hot! Also, although it looked delicate, it was very hard and _heavy_. Nessie pulled her hand away in what seemed like superhuman speed.

"I, well--" Nessie mumbled, cut off by the shrill sound of the bell, "Oh, no! We're late! At least it's not very far away." The two ran, balancing their books in their arms. No matter how hard Susan tried, however, she couldn't keep up with her. She found herself falling behind and losing her breath.

They both abruptly stopped at the door, thankful that everyone else was waiting as well, because the teacher, Ms. Tyson was not there yet. (In Susan's previous opinion was a huge jerk who was out to get her and give all her praise to Angel-girl. Now that she was sorta friends with Nessie, she didn't hold a grudge on Ms. Tyson…at least for that reason. She still hated her for other reasons.)

She gasped suddenly, realizing that she forgot to do her homework, which was a _huge_ project that was a fourth of her grade. She _needed_ that to be a good grade to maintain a B-. _And _it was due _yesterday_! She took off half the points every day it was late! She couldn't get higher than a 25% now!

_Hmm, _Susan thought as Ms. Tyson opened the door, letting the class in, _I'm _sure_ that she'll let me wait until to tomorrow. And she _will_ give me at least a B._

And with that, Susan totally forgot about the Cullen family, and conquered up ways to suck up to Ms. Tyson.

__

Authors Note: So here you go…Chapter 1. Took long enough. I believe it's been four-five months since I first posted the prologue? Why did it take so long to write so little? Because I am the queen of procrastination! I considered killing the story, but I just loved my character, Susan too much and wanted to know what would happen next, (and I recently got a review asking me to continue, and I was just so happy that someone still cared, that I was more motivated.) Yes, I really didn't know what was going to happen as I was writing. To be honest, at this point, I don't know what Chapter 2 is going to be like…I know, it's sad. Hopefully, once I become a novelist I will stop procrastinating so much and actually plan out my story instead of just writing as I go…Or not. Well, now that I'm dedicated to this story, I will probably post the next chapter in a year or so…Just kidding! I will try to post chapters more regularly!


End file.
